The present invention relates to a material for joining graphite and metallic material, and to a method of joining them.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a joining material of general graphite material (neuclear reactor class, for electrode, specific graphite material) and general metallic material (particularly, refractory material, reactor material, good thermal conductive material), which can be used as a structual material and a portion thereof in a field of ordinary temperature and specific high temperature, and to a joining method using the same.
As a prior art of joining of graphite and metal, a technique using graphite/copper (Lloyd O. Lindquist and Richard MAH.: LA-6928-MS, (1977) ), graphite/molybdenum (M. Fukutomi, et al: J. of Nuclear Materials, 128 and 129, 908 (1984) ) and others has been known, but there has been no such instance as joining of graphite and various alloys as SUS, Hastelloy, Incolloy and Inconel systems. Further, even in the above described joining cases, the joining of graphite to a large scale of base material has been often impossible because the melting temperature of joining material is so high that the material is degenerated at the joining time and a crack is produced due to the great difference between graphite and metal in thermal expansion and also because the joining condition is special. Numerous problems they are present to overcome for practical use of the joining method.